


Feather Bed

by inkgeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual!Castiel, Cuddles, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/inkgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has taken to sleeping in Dean's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Bed

**Author's Note:**

> READ _ALL_ THE TAGS!
> 
> I'm not deep in the Supernatural fandom and I started writing this before the thing with the angels losing their angel-ness.
> 
> So pretend that didn't happen and Sam and Dean are still on the road saving people and hunting things.

The first time Dean finds Castiel in his bed is in Tulsa. He and Sam tumble into the darkened motel room after defeating an especially tricky skinwalker. Sam fumbles for the light switch. He finds it.

“Jesus!” says Dean, startled by the figure asleep on his bed.  As far as he knows, angels don't sleep.  And yet, here is Castiel, lying on his stomach with his big, black wings outstretched; taking up most of the bed and draping onto the floor. He is still fully clothed.

“Not quite,” chuckles Sam.  They quietly get ready for bed so as not to disturb the sleeping angel.  Sam silently offers to let Dean share his bed, but Dean declines. He instead makes a nest of blankets on the floor.

When they wake in the morning, there is no sign of Castiel.

\--

The second time Dean finds Castiel in his bed is in Beaverton, Oregon.  He awakens to the smell of ozone. He rolls over and finds himself face to face with Castiel; sound asleep on his side with one wing stretched off the side of the bed and onto the floor and the other tucked up behind him.

“Cas?” Dean whispers. The angel doesn’t stir. Dean scooches over to allow Castiel some extra room and goes back to sleep.

When he wakes up again, there is no indication that Castiel was ever there. Maybe it was just a dream.

\--

The third time Dean finds Castiel in his bed is in Rolla, Missouri. He wakes up because he is overheated and finds the cause to be a large, black wing draped over him.

“Cas!” he says quietly, “Cas, move your big-ass wing!”  The wing sleepily retracts and folds into place against Castiel's back. He sighs in his sleep but does not actually wake up.

Dean does not go back to sleep. He turns over to face the angel and waits. He watches the clock on Sam's nightstand. Eleven minutes before the alarm is set to go off, Castiel rolls over and sits up. His wings vanish.

“What, no good-bye kiss?” asks Dean, sitting up, too.

“Oh, hello, Dean,” he says in his gravelly voice.

“Cas, you can’t sleep in a man’s bed three times and disappear in the morning without saying a word.”

“I have slept in your bed more than three times, Dean,” Castiel says matter-of-factly.

“That doesn’t make it better, Cas. That actually makes it really creepy.”

“I thought sleeping together was a human form of intimacy?” Dean proceeds to do an impressive imitation of a goldfish as he struggles to formulate a response. He suddenly regrets his joke about kissing.

“Uhh… uhh… uh, Cas, I think we need to talk about some things. First of all, ‘sleeping with someone’ usually means having sex with them, not just sleeping in the same bed. Second of all, when did our… _thing_ become an intimate relationship?” Castiel does his “confused angel” head tilt and considers what Dean has said.

“Dean, we do have an intimate relationship,” says Castiel as if this is painfully obvious to everyone except Dean, “I gripped you tight and –”

“And raised me from perdition,” Dean interrupts, “Yeah, yeah, I get that, but I’m not sure we’re both on the same page with the whole ‘intimacy’ thing.”

“Dean, I do not wish to have sexual intercourse with you,” Castiel says. Dean looks relieved. “I wish to share space with you,” the angel explains, “I wish to simply be in your presence.”

“I, uh… I’m not really sure how I feel about that, Cas.” Dean glances over at Sam who is still asleep.

“Broaden your mind, Dean. Not everything is motivated by intercourse.”

“Maybe you need to broaden _your_ mind and _ask_ before sleeping in someone’s bed with them, Cas,” Dean shoots back.

“Noted.” Castiel vanishes before Dean can argue further. He doesn’t tell Sam about the exchange and they don’t see Castiel for several weeks.

\--

The fourth time Dean finds Castiel in his bed, Dean is asleep on his side, Castiel is kneeling behind him and speaking directly into his ear.

“Dean?”

“Effing hell, Cas!” hisses a very startled Dean. He rolls over to face the angel.

“May I sleep with you?” asks Castiel, sitting back on his heels. Dean rubs his eyes and tries to focus better in the darkness. Castiel looks exhausted and bedraggled. He looks like a child who has had a nightmare and wants to sleep in his parents’ bed.

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Thanks for asking this time,” says Dean. Castiel backs off the bed and pulls back the covers. He starts to climb in, but Dean stops him. “Shoes off, no trench coat, no suit jacket, no tie, no belt.”

“Why, Dean?” asks Castiel, already taking his coat off anyway.

“Because that is what normal humans do.” Castiel complies fully and crawls into bed with Dean. Sam snorts in his sleep on the other side of the hotel room. Dean rolls back over, but he soon feels Castiel sliding up behind him. “No spooning, Cas.” Castiel backs off. Dean feels him thrash around a little, then settle down. Before long, the angel’s breathing is deep and even.

Dean carefully rolls onto his back so he can look at Castiel. Cas is definitely asleep. He’s on his stomach and his wings are tucked neatly against his back. Dean folds his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. It’s going to take a while for him to get back to sleep. Castiel sighs next to him. Dean feels a weight on his torso. He opens his eyes and sees that one of Cas’s wings is now draped across him. Great. He gently pushes the wing back to Castiel’s side of the bed.

\--

Cas’s presence in Dean’s bed becomes a common occurrence. Dean still doesn’t tell Sam even though he knows Sam wouldn’t have a problem with it. Gradually, Castiel pushes the boundaries. It starts with the wing draping. Dean eventually comes to accept that he’s going to end up with a wing as a blanket sometime during the night. Then Castiel surreptitiously starts moving closer to Dean. Dean notices but doesn’t really care. He also notices that Castiel starts appearing in just a pair of boxers instead of the whole suit-and-coat ensemble.

\--

One afternoon, Dean checks something on Sam’s computer while Sam is in the shower. He stumbles across a folder named “Cuddle Buddies.” He double clicks thinking maybe Sam has finally downloaded some porn and is horrified to discover that what the folder contains is far worse than a low budget porno. It’s full of pictures Dean and Castiel snuggled up together in their sleep. Before Dean can stop himself, he clicks on the most recent picture to enlarge it. Castiel is spooning him.

\--

The last time Dean finds Castiel in his bed is very similar to the first time. He and Sam come back from a hunt and find Castiel sprawled across Dean’s bed, wings outstretched. This time, however, Castiel is lying on his back and his wings are scorch marks burned across the bedspread and carpet. It takes a long, long time for Dean to sleep through the night.


End file.
